Warriors 2: Sign of the Falls
by CrazyforWarCats
Summary: When Honeytail brought her kits to Thunderclan, she belived they would be safe from a prophecy telling of one of her kits drowning. Tensions run high and Thunderclan unite with Windclan to beat Shadowclan and Riverclan over border rights. The clans will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Honeytail wrapped herself aroud Drykit and Specklekit. Drykit's mother was always clingy and never gave her any room for her tail to move. Slowly, Drykit got to her paws and snuck out of the den. Looking aroud at all the sleeping catsin their dens made Drykit think of the stories Honeytail told her and Specklekit. How she managed to leave Shadowclan and join Thunderclan, Drykit always loved that story. As she padded forward to leave, a mew cut her off.

"Where are you going?" It was Honeytail. Licking her lips, Drykit stammered.

"O-outside?" she asked carefully. Honeytail sighed and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Take Sandkit with you." Drykit suddenly didn't feel like going outside at the mention of Sandkit. Drykit liked to stay to herself and not talk to anyone. At the mention of his name, Sandkit popped his head up. His smooshed in face made him look reagal, and his coat color was the same color as Honeytails.

"Can Mousekit come too?" Mousekit was his half-sister, she was small and had two white back feet.

"Can I come where?" the brown she-kit asked, yawning.

"Outside," Sandkit squeeked, looking over his shoulder to whisper in Mousekit's ear. "with _Drykit_." He spat out her name as if it was crow food. Mousekit batted his face and hissed.

"She's Thunderclan now." She hissed at her half-brother. Padding outside, Drykit let the smells of the clan fill her nose. Everything around her was huge, towering above her small head. Mousekit ran around in a circle, squealing with delight as her brother tackled her. Drykit wanted to join the two so bad, but shyness overcame her, glueing her paws down to the soft grass. Will I ever be normal? Drykit thought to herself. Not only was being a runt difficult for the ginger she-kit, but being shy would never help her. Mousekit stopped mid fight and glanced at Drykit.

"Want to join?" She asked laughing, her brown pelt covered in snow. Drykit jumped at the news, but was slowly choked by the thought of talking to someone. Would she embarrass herself by saying something, or do something awkward? Drykit lowered her head and shook it. Mousekit loxered her ears. " Oh, okay." Feeling guilty, Drykit ran behind a bramble bush.

"Please let me be normal." she silently prayed to Starclan.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

The warm New Leaf air stirred Drykit's fur as she padded to the fresh kill pile. A stocky black bird lay on top, with mostly mice and squirrels underneath. As Drykit went to grab a mouse, an exiting wail echoed across the clearing. Mudfur and leafpaw crept into camp with a huge rabit in their jaws. As Drykit watched in amazement, the rabbits leg twitched and kicked frantickly.

"It's alive!" squeaked Mousekit. Gripping the rabbit herder between his teeth, Mudfur nodded. His tortoise-shell pelt spladdered with rabbit blood.

"Yep," he growled, laying the rabbit down, Leafpaw still holding it's neck. "Kits gather 'round." He called. Mousekit and Sandkit sat alert while Drykit padded slowly to Mudfur. Specklekit not far behind. "I want you to try and catch this rabbit." Sandkit wringled his flat face and hissed.

"We're Thunderclan not Windclan!" Mudfur growled,

"Do you want to be an apprentice or not!" Mousekit laid her ears back.

"This isn't an assesment is it?" Mudfur purred and nosed his daughter's head.

"Of corse not." the rabbit kicked an flailed, clawing Leafpaw in the eye.

"Ow, Mudfur?" She hissed, struggling with the rabbit. Mudfur nodded and Leafpaw let go of the rabbit. Dazed, the brown creature stumbled beforeit began to run.

"Catch it!" Mudfur yowled. Sandkit pelted after it, Mousekit at his heels. Drykit slowly ran at the varmin, trying to remember what training she had learned by watching the apprentices. With fast feet, Drykit turned opposite of the rabbit and hid under a gorse bush. The rabbit would instinctivly run this way so she waited.

After only a heart beat, Drykit saw the rabbit. It's eyes wide with terror and , it was Specklekit who was hot on the rabbit's tail. Claws unsheathed, Drykit growled and leaped out of the bush, barely missing by a tail. Drykit sunk her claws deep into the rabbit's flank, sending blood pouring onto her paws. DIgging her claws in the soft earth, she managed to stop the rabbit and diliver the final killing blow. The rabbit's body was heavy and warm.

"Wow Drykit!" Specklekit gaspsed. Sandkit and Mousekit ran to the newly killed rabbit with astonished looks on their faces. Sandkit growled.

"You weren't supposed to kill that!" he spat. His fawn colored coat bristling. With a surge of courage, Drykit stood her ground and spat.

"Yes I was!," Drykit fluffed up her ginger fur to make herself look bigger. "Mudfur said so himself!" Drykit hissed slashing a paw at her tormentor. With a growl of fury, Sandkit lunged for her, his black claws glistling. With quick feet, Drykit jumped back and batt his ears so hard it sent the big kit hurtling backwards. Paws sounded in the woods as Mudfur padded to the four kits circled by the dead rabbit. His eyes glowed.

"Who caught this-"

"I did!" Drykit mewed quickly, raising her tail high. Mudfur padded up to her and nossed her head.

"Well done, you passed the assesment."

"What!" Mousekit hissed.'' So it was an assesment!" Mudfur nodded.

"For Drykit and Specklekit." MUdfur saw confusion on the she-kits eyes so he explained. "Specklekit lured to rabbit to his sister, who caught it. They have earned their apprentice names. Sandkit fluffed up his fur.

"I helped too!" Mudfur licked his son and laughed.

"Chasing a rabbit and losing it is not apprentice worthy." Finnaly, something to show up that arrogant cat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Drypaw, Specklepaw, Drypaw, Specklepaw!"

Warmth surged Drypaw's pelt as her clan chanted her name. Her days as a runt was nearing to an end. Sandkit sat below, wrinkling his nose at her. Drypaw just smiled and fluffed up her fur, holding her head high. Moonstar, a silvery she-cat softly touched her nose to each of their head and purred.

"Bluebird,you will mentor Drypaw. Teach her the ways of the clan and prove her worthy of Thunderclan." Blubird slowly padded to Drykit. His blue fur glowed in the sunkight and his big green eyes twinkled with happiness. Nossing her head, Bluebird slowly sat back into the pile of cats.

After Specklepaw recieved his mentor, Shadowpond, Drypaw padded up to Sandkit and cicled him. A low growl grew from the back of his throught. Drypaw purred with ammusment.

"Well Sand_kit, _looks you;ll have to wait another moon to get your apprentice name, huh?" Sandkit bared his teeth at her, Mousekit simply let out a small chuckle.

"You got lucky, that's all." Sandkit retorted, shufling on his paws. Drypaw slowly circled him one last time, rubbing her soft tail on his flat face. Sandkit swiped it away with a fat paw and scowled. Drypaw rolled her eyes and padded to Specklepaw. The dots around his muzzle were unusually dark, and his honey colored fur seemed darker.

"That showed him." He mewed, fluffing his fur. Drypaw purred and looked back at the fluffy tom. The way his face looked mad Drypaw feel a little guilty, but she quickly pushed the thought away.

"Arrogant tom." she mumbled. Mudfur padded up to her with the fat rabbit dangling from his jaws.

"You earned it fair and square." he newed under muffled fur. The varmin made a loud thump as it hit the ground, Drypaw's stomach growled. Grabbing the animal inbetween her teeth, she noticed Sandkit slowly pad to the nursery, head down. A huge knot of guilt weighed her down. Drypaw huffed and padded to the lumbering tom.

"This rabbits big," She mewed cheerfully " wanna' help?"

Nosing the rabbit closer, Sandkit scowled.

"I don't want your pitty!" he spat, flicking his tail viciously. His stomach loudly growled as he turned away.

"C'mon you're hungry, eat." At Drypaw's persisting, Sandkit laid down and took a bite out of the rabbit.

I'm proud of you.

A tom's voice echoed in her ear. Drypaw spun around only to see Honeytail staring at her

"I'm proud of you." She said, nuzzling her shoulder. Drypaw backed away and gave a few embarrsassing licks to her chest.

"Mom, I know please go." Drypaw hissed under her breath. Honeytail rolled her eyes and licked her head.

"You'd make Skythorn proud." she whispered, slowly walking off. Would Drypaw make her dead father proud? Drypaw slowly sighed and padded beside Sandkit and ate the rabbit. Bluebird looked inside the nursery and screwed his face.

"Drypaw, the apprentices den is out here." he joked. Blushing, Drypaw got to her feet and stalked out of the nursery. " We do border patrols tomorrow." Bluebird mewed. Drypaw realized that Sandkit never said thank you. Hurrying to the nursery, she peeped her head inside.

"You're welcome ya' know." Drypaw mewed.

"Yea." Sandkit growled and fell asleep. What was this cat's problem?


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you exited?" Bluebird asked. Dypaw's paws tingled as she walked with her clanmates to her first Gathering.

"Super, exited!" Drypaw wailed.

Sandpaw, recently made an apprentice, glared at her as if she grew a third head.

"Nevermind him." Bluebird whispered. Smiling, Drypaw padded beside Mousepaw. She and Mousepaw had become close friends over a moon ago and always hung around each other.

"Wow, my brother can be a real pain in the tail tip." she mewed, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Sandpaw curled his lip at her, exposing long, white fangs. Mousepaw laughed and nudged Drypaw's shoulder. "Race you to Meeting Rock." she mewed. Accepting the challence, Drykit lunged after her. Mousepaw sent sand and rocks flying in her face.

Drypaw continued to run, coughing and spluttering the sand from her throught and eyes. Right when she thought she had caught Mousepaw, Drypaw tripped on an ivy tendril and ran head first into Moonstar's flank.

The Thunderclan leader tumbled in the sand but quickly regained her footing.

"I'm so sorry Moonstar I-"

"Back of the line, now!" She spat, her silver fur standing on end. Mousepaw and Drypaw nodded slowley and crept to the back of the line. Sandpaw snickered and held his tail high.

The Gathering held cats of all colors and sizes. Drypaw could easily spot the Riverclan cats. Their well muscled legs matched perfectley with their wide broad faces. Windclan, however, looked long and slender, but muscle still lingered under their wispy pelts. Lastly, Drypaw saw Shadowclan. There fur was compleatly hidden by a dark lingering shadow. Only there eyes showed, glowing colors from yellow to blue.

As Drypaw sat by Mousepaw, the clan leaders sat on the Meeting rock.

"Let the meeting begin." Streamstar, Riverclan's leader called, his hairless skin wrinkled each time he moved.

As the leaders finished talking, cats mingled and shared tounges. Mousepaw had left without Drypaw knowing, so she sat where she was.

"Hey," a soft voice sounded behind her. Drypaw looked and saw a Shadowclan she-cat staring at her with round blue eyes. "i'm Fogclaw, I was your mother's friend." Drypaw had heard of this cat before. Smiling, Drypaw purred and mewed 'hi'.

"Fogclaw?" Honeytail asked, wide eyed. The gray she-cat nodded.

"So this is Drypaw?" she asked, resting her tail tip on Drypaw's shoulder. "Where's Specklepaw?"

At he mention of his name, Specklepaw bounced up from a crowd of Riverclan cats.

"Here I am!" he mewed. Foglaw laughed and nosed Honeytail.

"I have kits of my own as well." she meowed.

"Kits!" Honeytail yowled. Fogclaw nodded, turning her head back to look at something.

"Horsepaw, Mistpaw, meet Honeytail." Mistpaw bounded over and sniffed Honeytail.

"Ew, she reeks!" He spat wrinkling his nose in discust.

"Be polite, Mistpaw!" Horsepaw spat. Mistpaw rolled his eyes and padded away, his silver pelt blending into the fog.

"Sorry, my brothers a frog-brain." Horsepaw sat. his long black whispy tail rapped around his paws.

"It's okay." Drypaw said shyly, hiding her face. Longstar padded off Meeting Rock and motioned his clan to leave. Moonstar did the same, and Drypaw and Mousepaw padded back to camp in the dense night fog.


	5. Chapter 5

Drypaw awoke to the sounds of paw steps outside of the den. Moonstar was pacing back-and-forth in the clearing, a distraut look on her face. Drypaw heard her mumbling under her breath.

"No, what about the kits and elders." Moonstar seemed to be talking to someone but no one was awake, besides her and Drypaw. Drypaw shuffled closer on her stomach and strained to hear. "The clan will be distroyed, it has always been four clans." Moonstar hissed under her breath.

A cold wind ruffled Drypaw's fur.

Go to sleep little warrior, this is for Moonstar's ears.

A warm voice spoke to Drypaw and made her sleepy.

Who is this?

Drypaw thought, curling up beside Specklepaw.

Your father, Skythorn. Rest your head now.

His calm words lulled her into a deep sleep. Taking one last look at Moonstar, Drypaw laid her head down and let blackness cloud over her.

A paw jabbed her side. Drypaw rolled over and covered her face, not wanting to be woken.

"Get up!" A sharp hiss echoed through the apprentices den. Sandpaw was snarling at her, his brown eyes wide with annoyance.

"Fine." Drypaw growled.

Shaking Mousepaw awake, she and Mousepaw padded out of the den. Bluepaw, Snowflake, and Pureheart were waiting in a circle. Pureheart exchanged an annoyed glance with Snowflake, Bluebird just smiled.

"What's going on?" Mousepaw asked, wiping her tired eyes.

"We're going to do some battle training." Snowflake licked her apprentice.

"Pureheart will teach me to be a better warrior than all of you." Sandpaw gloated. Bluebird gave a warning growl at Sandpaw and turned to Drypaw.

"We will be practicing inside the bramble circle." Bluebird purred. Mousepaw batted at the air.

The bramble circle was a wall of brambles connected in a circle and held soft green grass inside. Bluebird padded to the center and motioned Drypaw and Sandpaw to gather.

"Drypaw, can you do a the Thunder Strike?" Blubird asked. Drypaw knew exactly what that was. She nodded. "Try it on Sandpaw, claws sheathed."

Leaning back, Drypaw raised her paw and slammed into Sandpaw's ears. The apprentice stumbled backward and shook his head. Bluebird nodded his approval and continued.

"Now, this move is called a Dive Slash." Bluebird crouched. "Mousepaw, come at me!" he hissed. Mousepaw snarled and jumped at the big blue tom.

With quick feet, Bluebird rolled on his back, and gently nipping at Mousepaw's leg, then, with a powerful kick, threw her off.

"Try it on Sandpaw."

Drypaw smiled at the fawn tom, but he simply snarled.

Wiggling her haunches, Drypaw leaped. Sandpaw rolled over and bit her leg so hard, she howled in pain and slashed his face with a powerful swipe.

"Ow!" he yowled, blood plattered his face. Bluebird snarled and hissed at Drypaw

"I said sheathed claws!"

Drypaw hissed at Sandpaw and revealed her injured to Bluebird. He simply sighed and shook his head. "Go to Dustpelt." He mumbled. Silently, she and Sandpaw padded to the medicine den.


	6. Chapter 6

Drypaw, now Dryleaf, watched as Sandpaw and Mousepaw recieved their warrior names.

"With this honor I name you Sandtail and Mousefoot." Moonstar spoke. Sandtail had turned into a huge warrior. His muscles rippled under his long pelt.

"The warriors will sit a silent vigil for the camp tonight." As Moonstar spoke, Dryleaf had heard as rustling noise in the bushes.

The leaves will be lost to the river.

A tom's voice spoke.

Skythorn?

What was he saying. A faint light sparkled behind a gorse bush. Skythorn shimmered into veiw, but no other cat seemed to notice. His green eyes glowed like fire and his red and white pelt shone like a star.

"The leaves will be lost to the river." He repeated in a sharper tone. Dryleaf tilted her head.

"What are you looking at?" Specklenose blue eyes sparked with confusion.

"N-no one, just dazing." She stammered. Narrowing his eyes, Specklenose looked away. That was close. Looking to the bush once more, Skythorn had left.

As Mousefoot and Sandtail padded away to stand vigil, another russling sound came from the woods, this time louder. Before Dryleaf could make out the sound, Streamstar and Longstar padded into Thunderclan's camp. Caterwhauls and yowl sounded all around.

Moonstar jumped down from Bigrock and stood to face the Riverclan and Shadowclan leaders.

"You're on Thunderclan land!" she spat, fur bristling. Streamstar, with his hairless wrinkles, looked around the camp, a smug grin on his face.

"Shadowclan and I agree that all borders should be reconsidered."

"Are you mouse-brained!" Moonstar spat. "Starclan gave us this land for a reason." Streamstar rolled his eyes.

"If you don't give us this land, we'll fight!" he arched his boney spine and hissed.

Moonstar whispered to her deputy Softfur. The orange tabby she-cat padded away.

"You want a fight, you got one!" Moonstar spat. Dryleaf lunged for a black and white tom, digging her claws deep in his shoulder. With a scowl of pain, to black and white tom flung her off and slashed at her face.

"Silentmew!," Honeytail wailed. "She's kin, get off!" The top stopped mid fight and snarled.

"Bat-traye-ed sh-sh adoww clann." He stamered, befor slamming into Sparrowpelt.

Dryleaf noticed Mousefoot struggling with a Brown and white she-cat. Rushing to her side, she sliced open the cat's nose,

"Ow!" She wailed. With energy pulsing through her pelt, Dryleaf jumped under her stomach and nipped at her hind legs.

"Cloudfur!" A white she-cat wailed, running to her rescue. But before she could reach her, Sandtail tackled her over with a massive thump. Mousefoot tussled with silver apprentice, sending him running into the woods. Dryleaf ran up to a RIverclan warrior and and batted her face.

"Give it up, you're out numbered." Her white pelt barely had a scratch, but Dryleaf was going to show this arrogant she-cat how to really fight.

Dryleaf slammed her paw so hard on the she-cats head, she saw the her eyes dull for just a moment, before she regain consiousness. The white cat tried to claw her, but she was dizzed from the blow. Taking the advantage, Dryleaf grabbed her throught inbetween her teeth and shook the battered she-cat.

Anger flared in her eyes, the cat grabbed hold of Dryleaf's ear and pulled. Falling to the ground, Drypaw raked her under-belly, sending blood splattering her face.

"Rrowwr!" she spat. Drypaw was suddenly being pelted by two more cats, stinging claws raked her pelt. _Starclan help me! _

A large brown tom pinned the white she-cat down, beating her so hard, she fled away with the others.

"Thanks!" Dryleaf breathed.

"Don't worry, Windclan's come to help."


	7. Chapter 7

Sandtail and Dryleaf were chasing two Riverclan apprentices near Meeting Rock.

"Come back here Fish-face!" Sandtail spat. Dryleaf hooked her claws into the black tom's legs. His face slammed on the ground. His sisters wail of shock send chills down her spine, but she didn't let that stop her. Before the gray she-cat could reach her brother, Dryleaf pinned her to the ground and sunk her teeth in her scruff.

"Dryleaf, that's enough!" Sandtail stopped Dryleaf from pelting the tiny cat. Letting go of her scruff, the gray cat scrambled to her unconcious brother.

"Stay out of our way!" Dryleaf spat, running to Sandtail's side. "Who's next?" she puffed.

Sandtail scanned the area of bloody cats.

A heavy blow knocked Dryleaf over. Streamstar was pressing her face in the loose soil.

"Attacking Riverclan apprentices!" he hissed. Dryleaf scratched his face and raked his stomach, but he wouldn't budge.

"Get off!" She wailed, suddenly terrified. Streamstar lifted his hairless paw, his claws glisting under the moon. _Oh, no!, _Dryleaf thought _He's delivering the final blow!_

Before Streamstar could use his attack,Sandtail rammed into his side. The Riverclan leader was gasping for air, but Sandtail slashed and raked the hairless cat untill he was covered in blood.

Sandtail finally pushed him off with a powerful kick. Streamstar landed right on top of Dryleaf, but before he could tear her to peices, the ground crumbled and fell beneath their paws.

Dryleaf dug her claws into the side of the ravine, but streamstar fell and was swallowed by Deathfalls. Terror surged her pelt.

"Help!" she wailed, struggling to keep her grip on the soft soil.

"Dryleaf!" Sandtail wailed. Reaching a paw to her, Dryleaf fought to release her grip on the cliff wall and grab onto his paw. When she finally did, Sandtail tried to heave her up but when he pulled, the ground crumbled under his paws.

Dryleaf and Sandtail fell, the dark bubbling water growing closer and closer.

The leaves will be lost to the river.

Skythorn's voice echoed in her head as she fell into the bubling black water. The cold water shoked the breath from her, cold water filled her nose and ears. Flailing her paws, Dryleaf twisted and spun in the tough current.

Wind blew hard in her face. Gasping for air, Dryleaf coughed and spluttered. Sandtail's paws emerged from the black water, his thck fur was pulling him under.

"Help!" he wailed. Dryleaf tried to help, but a huge wave pushed her under, beating her against rocks. Blood swirled in the dark depths. Her tired paws could no longer move, and her lungs screamed for air.

Is this the end?

Dryleaf thought, relaxing her body, slowly losing consiousness. Before she could fall into a deep dizzing blackness, teeth grabbed her scruff. Pink paws paddled in the water, pulling her up to air.

When Dryleaf sucked in air, she felt like gaging. Her head felt light and she was unable to move.

"Hold on!," A desperate hiss sounded in her ears. "Don't die!"

Streamstar!

The Riverclan leader was pulling her t'wards the side of the ravine. Just before they reached land, another large wave swept over them, slamming them into the ground.

With all the breath left out of her, Dryleaf closed her eyes and gave way to darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

A rough tounge lapped at Dryleaf's neck, followed by frantick breathing.

"Get up!'' Sandtail was screaming, his voice shakey. "Don't leave me!"

Dryleaf's body began to warm up as Sandtail and Streamstar lapped at her pelt. Taking a breath, Dryleaf's gaged and threw up water. It burned her nose and her eyes were filled with water. Sandtail hurried to her side and lapped at her shoulder. Dryleaf noticed his eyes were glazed with tiredness, and Streamstar was hunched on the ground, vomiting up water. Looking at her paws, she noticed that blood welled at her claws and her paws where swolen.

"I'm alive." Dryleaf rasped, pain peirced her lungs as she breathed. Coughing, she dug her claws into the pebbly shore.

"Yes, you're alive, lay down please!" Sandtail cried, nosing her down. Without a word, she laid there and fell asleep.

Dryleaf awoke to a loud thundering sound. Looking around she saw Streamstar asleep at her side, his sides barely heaving.

The trees around here where almost rubber, and the grass was green and super plush. A small stream lad to the end of Deathfalls. White water foaming as the sheer drop spat it out. The smell of fish hit her nose, making her stomach rumble. Sandtail was padding up to her, a minnow in his flat jaws.

He laid it beside her.

"Here," he rasped, breath short and sharp. "Eat." Dryleaf forgot about her tiredness and stood up, gently laying Sandtail down. Without a word the fawn colored tom fell asleep.

Streamstar opened his eyes and gingerly sniffed the fish at his paws, but laid back down.

Dryleaf padded to the pink and black tom and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Thanks for saving me." she mewed. Streamstar gurgled and spat out water, his eyes unfocused. "Streamstar?" The pink tom didn't answer, just grunted and gurgled once more. His body turned cold and smelled of death.

"No, Streamstar!" Dryleaf wailed, but his body simply laid there. A silver outline appreared over his body. Streamstar's spirit was leaving his body. The tom's green eyes glowed like fire.

"Don't worry young one," Streamstar mewed. "Mosshead will take over Riverclan, sorry for everything." His eyes sparkeled blue crystal tears.

"No Streamstar, thank you for saving me." Dryleaf looked at Sandtail, his body unmoved. "Keep him safe." she mewed. Streamstar nodded, and with a flick of his tail, he was gone. Dryleaf sighed and walked over to Sandtail, His flat face soaked with water. She lapped at his face with a gentle tounge and curled up beside his sleeping body. Sandtail made a rumbling noise.

"Shh, don't talk." Dryleaf whispered, licking his ears.

"No." He murmured, "Im, sorry for all those times I was mean to you." he grumbled, coughing.

"No!, you're not going anywhere!" Dryleaf wailed. The thought of being here all alone, broke her heart. Sandtail purred and went back to sleep. There they were, all alone, miles away from home, lost, and drowning on their own spit. Only Starclan knows what will hapen to them next.


End file.
